Kamui/History
}} History Kamui grew up in a fairly well off family of scholars would be a "perfect" place to live, while he didn't disagree with this the thought he didn't agree with it either. Being one of the few free spirited people among his family members, he yearned to explore the world, fueling his dream to one day become a ship captain. However in a family of scholars, it was looked down upon, claiming born into such class should never stoop so low to take a "commoners" job. As a result, Kamui started to hide his desires to keep his family happy and decided to become a scholar.... but it was a mask he could only keep on for so long. Many years later he became a scholar of geography himself, in other words a geographer. Although... he wasn't personally happy with his life, his family certainly was proud of him however, giving him much praise of his knowledge of the land around them. Thinking that as long as his family was enough he continued on with his unsatisfying life until he met someone who changed how he looked at things. It was during his early 40's when he had this fated encounter with a man, a shipmaster. Kamui had been on his way to run errands when he met the man, they had practically run straight into... or more like crashed into each other. Giving short apologies to each other it seemed like they both had places to be since they both went on their way after the incident. The next day however, they met once again in a cafe, giving each other a more formal apology they sat down to have a drink and thus their friendship started. Through the years Kamui spent with the man who he came to know as Tei, he learned that he was only a few years older than him and that he has been sailing the seas ever since he was young. In complete awe of the man, Kamui also revealed his hidden dream to travel the world much like Tei had. Exchanging many other secrets with each other, they soon became close friends, also changing each other in certain ways. The most memorable day in his life however was when Tei offered to teach him how to captain a ship, in secret of course. Jumping onto the opportunity, he start his secret apprenticeship(?) with Tei. Teaching him many things throughout the years, his friend had also somehow convinced Kamui to stop hiding in his shell and confront his family. They... surprisingly were more accepting but Kamui half thought it was due to old age but nevertheless was happier. He left to see the world with Tei soon after. The man had also helped Kamui in other ways, Tei helped Kamui become less uptight and letting his more free spirited self out while Kamui on the other hand... often had to reel Tei in before he got too extreme.... Kamui would say he was much like an older brother to him.... that was just his point of view though. Being in his late 60's now, it was nearly 25 years after his fated encounter and he couldn't be happier. Sailing the his seas with his "brother" and seeing the world, he couldn't have wished for anything else. They were going to celebrate their 25 years of friendship and Kamui had wanted to surprise his friend but when he had came with his surprise Tei had disappeared only leaving a note for him. "Take care of the ship while I'm gone! I have something to tell you when I get back." Is all it said. No context or information? Kamui had just assumed he had gotten a head start of him with the surprise idea but then days... then weeks passed. Kamui had start to search for his lost friend then soon months to years passed and nothing from him. After another 25 years of searching Kamui decided that he would come back on his own time and perhaps he'd finally know what he wanted to say to him. Plot To be updated References }} Category:Subpages Category:Histories